The Frozen Turntable
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.20 |number=408 |released= * 29th October 2013 * 10th December 2013 * 14th December 2013 * 26th December 2013 * 3rd April 2014 * 21st November 2014 * 14th December 2016 |previous=The Missing Christmas Decorations |next=Away From the Sea}} '''The Frozen Turntable', also known as Frozen Turntable is the twentieth episode of the seventeenth series. Plot One cold evening, the steam engines return to Tidmouth Sheds, only to discover the turntable is frozen solid. Only one berth is accessible and Gordon quickly demands that he uses it. Thomas and Edward, however, believe Percy should use it, as he is pulling the mail that night and will need somewhere to sleep when he finishes. The rest of the engines decide to look elsewhere. Flynn offers them two berths in the shed at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Gordon is not pleased with this; the noise made in the case of an emergency would keep him awake. James and Emily sleep at the Rescue Centre, whilst the other engines go to the Steamworks instead. Victor explains there is only room for two engines, but Gordon states he would not get any sleep, as being at the Steamworks makes him think about breaking down. Victor suggests sleeping at Whiff's Waste Dump, but Gordon outright refuses. Edward and Henry choose to stay at the Steamworks, leaving only Thomas and Gordon who come across Norman soon after. Norman explains that one of them can sleep at the Dieselworks, but once again, Gordon refuses to accept the offer, claiming he does not like the smell, so Thomas goes to the Dieselworks instead. Despite his best efforts, Gordon is unable to think of anywhere else suitable for him to sleep, until he remembers Tidmouth Sheds. He heads back, thinking the workmen will have fixed the turntable, only to find it is still frozen. However, Gordon has another idea. As Percy has not yet returned from his mail run, he decides to sleep in the available berth instead. When Percy finally does arrive, there is no longer any room for him and he is forced to go to Whiff's Waste Dump. However, Gordon's hopes for a peaceful night's sleep are quickly shattered when work begins on the turntable, keeping him up all night. By morning, the turntable is finally unfrozen. Before Gordon can leave though, a test-run goes wrong and the turntable freezes again, away from Gordon's berth, preventing him from leaving the shed. The Fat Controller soon learns about what happened and assigns Percy to pull James' passenger train and James to pull the Express instead. Gordon is horrified, but there is nothing he can do about it. It is getting dark by the time the turntable is finally unfrozen again. Gordon is relieved to be able to leave the shed, but unhappy about the fact he has not been able to do any work. The Fat Controller decides to give him Percy's mail duties that evening as punishment for his disobedience, much to Gordon's dismay. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Norman * Flynn * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Some Workmen * Henry * Emily * Whiff Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Whiff's Waste Dump Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Flynn * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, James, Percy, Norman, the Fat Controller and the Workmen * David Bedella as Victor US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Ben Small as Flynn * Keith Wickham as Norman and the Workmen * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the seventeenth series. * This is the second and last episode where Flynn is voiced by Ben Small. * This marks Norman's last speaking role until the twentieth series episode, Sidney Sings, his last speaking role outside of stock footage until the movie The Great Race, and his last speaking role in an episode outside of stock footage until the twenty-third series episode, Diesel Do Right. Goofs * In the shot of Gordon, Edward, Thomas and Victor, while the latter is advising the engines to find another shed, Gordon's front bogie wheels are not properly positioned under his frame. * In a close-up shot of Gordon at the Steamworks, his frame extensions appear to be unrendered until Gordon says, "I'm quite sure I wouldn't get any sleep at all!" at which point they suddenly become rendered. * When Gordon reverses out of the sheds towards the turntable, his tender wheels appear to be missing in one scene. * When all the engines arrive at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is a few centimetres away from the turntable. But when the camera zooms in, Henry has moved back a noticeable distance. * When the camera shows the frozen turntable, the tracks that are in the platform do not synchronise with the ones that lead to the sheds. * Henry is missing his lamp when the engines discover the turntable is frozen. * When Gordon reverses onto the turntable, he is facing away from the turntable's control shed. But when he is turned around, he is facing towards it. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Frozen Turntable In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Season 17 (Digital Download) JPN * Where is It? Is It Here? A Big Discovery on the Island of Sodor Map! What? Thailand * Santa's Little Engine * No Snow for Thomas (Thai DVD) CHN * No Snow For Thomas GER * Thomas' Snowplough }} es:La Plataforma Giratoria Congelada pl:Zamarznięta Obrotnica ru:Сломанная платформа Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video